


Connection

by Hyperactivechum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivechum/pseuds/Hyperactivechum
Summary: So... we have all heard of heatwaves. And i to, went through the obsession stage (still am) of repeated glass animals all day. However, i felt like we needed a similar vibe but to a different story line. SOMETHING ELSE TO TAKE OVER MY MIND PLEASE. So, while researching different songs i found a vibe-  Connection by Callum Beattie
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> Hi! This is only a short chapter- just to see how people would react. I also didnt have much time and wanted to get this started today! It's mostly dialogue but it needs to be to set up the story :)

Dream scoffs as he struggles to get comfortable, flicking through endless channels willing for some good tv to fill his afternoon. Discovery channel- no, CBS -no. He grunts before dropping the remote onto the sofa next to him, defeated in boredom. He had been particularly lonely since Sapnap had left on family trip for Thanksgiving, it was him always texting and calling, getting him involved with social activities and filming. Dream had pretty much accepted the fact that he would not be streaming until Sapnap got back due to worry of fan’s interests. However, there was always the odd opportunity where he would jump onto the SMP to see who was online and whether they were in a call. But of course, during the holiday, nobody was active that often.

Dream has been stuck in Florida due to lockdown, stuck between his own 4 walls and unable to visit any of his loved ones. Although this pained him, he could be happier for the time he could dedicate to self-improvement and his channel. And to forget being able to play Minecraft without the worry of sunlight touching his skin, which by the time he had stayed inside for so long, had lost most of what used to be its golden tan. He contemplated whether or not he should take a drive around the town, just to get some fresh air, but was soon brought back to reality when he realised his neighbours were keeping a close eye on those who attempted to leave their house, and the soft buzz that hummed from his phone beside him. Dream reached over, grabbing the phone of the sofa and turning the screen upwards, towards his face. His phone flicked on and Dream was welcome with a green box saying,

“Text message – George”

Dream glared at the screen for what felt like a few seconds before unlocking his phone and reading the message-

“hey”

This was a common conversation starter for George, so Dream texted back the usual of-

“hey, how are you”

As soon as the message had been sent, a small ‘read’ appeared underneath, signifying that George has seen it.

 _That was quick_ – thinks Dream- watching the typing bubble pop up as George began his response. It was only a short wait before Dream’s phone vibrated once more.

“Good thanks- I was wondering whether you would like to hop on and play?”

This was a joy-sparking message for Dream to read as he was desperate to stream again.

“Sure! Are you going to stream?” – He answered

\--

“hm no, I just thought we could just spend some time and play together?”

\--

 _That’s weird-_ This was the first time George has ever asked Dream of something like this. It was always to stream or film a video. But never to just talk and hangout. Usually, if they were to hang out it would be all three of them to be there. Dream was interested to see how this would turn out, but also happy to spend some more private time with George, with most of their interactions being on camera.

\--

“yeah ok! Give me one second and I’ll be right on”

\--Dream slipped on his clothes from the day before after spending most of the day in his underwear and a tank top, switching on his computer while he did so. It wasn’t long before he was online and ready.

His mouse hovered over George’s small icon before joining the call and greeting him with a,

“WHAT’S UP GEORGE!!”

\--

“Oh god, .. Hi dream” -moaned George, his ears throbbing from the sudden screech

\--

“Don’t sound so miserable to see me” – remarked Dream

\--

“no- I- You just hurt my ears ok!” -George replied with a giggle

\--

“ok”, Dream chuckles, “how come you had this sudden desire to play with me?” asked Dream

\--

“oh, idk – I guess I just wanted to spend time with you….?” He paused; silence filled the call.

“since Sapnaps not here I just thought- you know, it might be a new experience?”

\--

“yeah sure! But I know the real reason you want to spend some quality time with me”, Dream remarks

\--

“DREAM, stop!”

\--

*insert kettle whistles*

“Come on George, you know you love me!”

\--

“Of course, I do Clay!”- George states with a stinge of sarcasm

\--

“WWHHAAAAT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME CLAY!?”

\--

“oh sorry, did it turn make you hor-“

\--

“GEORGE”- Dream screams, he hears George’s faint laughter echo down the mic,

“You’re lucky we aren’t recording right now, otherwise I would have gone off on you!”

-The conversation continues, George and Dream end up scavenging around the SMP for a few hours before George had to go, it was 4am for him.

-“Alright I’ll see you later then Dream”

\--

“WAIT GEORGE”- Shouts Dream suddenly

\--

‘wut?” questions George.

\--

“Don’t leave without letting me give you a bedtime kiss”- mocks Dream, making smooching noises down the mic at George.

\--

“You’re so stupid….”- says George attempting to leave once again

\--

“NO GEORGE, AND A BEDTIME WISH!”

\--

“a wish?”

\--  
Yes, George, now make one!”

\--

George contemplates for a moment, before lighting telling Dream,

“I wish…. I could see your face...” he says every word with caution.

\--

“what?’ -Dream replies flustered with what he had just heard

\--

“oh.. never mind. Goodnight”

*George leaves the call*

Dream was left with his own thoughts to dwindle on,

 _did he just ask to see my face_?

He didn’t know why but this one sentence from George has struck him as hard as it did, he couldn’t understand. The utter gentleness and desire in George’s voice was unmistakeable.

_Was he being serious?_

Dream repeats the sentence over and over in his head, before pulling out his phone and messaging George,

“Did u mean it?”

He wasn’t expecting a reply until morning, with it being so early in the morning for George, however- like before- George read the message instantly.

_It was like he had just been staring, waiting_

“With every word”

These three words echoed round the room as Dream sat there in silence, in awe. What had gotten into George and why was he so suddenly talking to Dream like this. But whatever it was, it stuck with him. He acted almost immediately- without even thinking, switching to his camera, taking a photo. It wasn’t much, just Dream on his bed. But the intimacy portrayed in the photo, with Dream’s smirk and the low lighting was striking.

_This will match his energy_

-he slowly presses send-

*delivered*


	2. The Song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets confused by his new found emotions for George- and George doesn't help.

There’s a moment of silence. The delivered taunting dream as the seconds past. It was only as he was about to switch his phone off that it casually switched to read.  
\--  
*read*  
Dream catches his breath at this very sight. Had he made a mistake? Will George be disappointed? Why was he bothered about what George thinks?  
More second’s pass as George leaves him on read. Now completely caught up in his own thoughts and emotion, confused by the sudden change in mood that he has been influenced by-, he begins to lose himself in the scene.   
Too much distracted that he misses the small “typing...” in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, until the smallest of messages popped up with a *ping*.  
\--  
“wow”  
\--  
He sits there, stunned by George’s reply. What’s got into him, and George as a matter of fact.  
Sapnap was back the next day, the most he could do was curl up in bed and try to forget about everything until he could find comfort talking about it to his best friend of years.   
He quickly stripped himself down and climbed into bed, pulling the covers right over his head, in order to block out any light that could ever reach his face. However, this was soon welcomed by a lack of oxygen and hot air.  
What did u think would happen, idiot-?  
He is forced to return the covers back down to his chest, where he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
Shutting his eyes, he begins to wish of sleep and DEEP sleep. To clear him temporarily of any worries. But the more he thought of sleep, the more he thought of George. His lush skin and dark hair-   
Stop – he told himself, beginning to pull on his own hair in frustration.  
The comfort he feels when George is around, and the butterflies he gets when he begins to speak-  
STOP – pulling his hair so hard now that it threatens to tear under his forceful grip.  
The more he kept trying not to think of George, the more vivid he was in Dream’s mind.  
Capturing Dream’s attention in every single thought and dream he had.   
Eventually, Dream turned over to his front and had no choice but to be lost in his thoughts. He contemplated getting up and messaging George again, but is soon stopped by a sudden wave of drowsiness that hits him quite unexpectedly. He gradually drifts off……

\--  
The next day, Dream was awoken by a constant vibration that gradually grew louder the more aware he became. Sitting up with a single grunt, he looks over to his bedside table to identify the vibrations were coming from his phone. He slowly reaches out before slumping his hand onto the device and reluctantly pulling it towards him.  
*9 messages from Sapnap*  
He quickly unlocks his phone and checks the messages-  
\--  
“HEY DUDE IM BACK!”  
“DREAM IM BACK CALL ME RN!”  
“Dream, come on dude you can’t be still asleep, can you?”  
“WAKE UP DREAAAAMMMM”  
“CLAY!”  
“ aaww man, I was really looking forward to telling you this but I’ll say it over text”  
“I found a stray cat on the way home and he took a real comfort to me”  
“SO, I BROUGHT HIM HOME! HAHA CAN U BELIEVE IT”  
“I need you to help me name it!”  
“I’m thinking like Reggie or something cool like that?”  
\--  
Still half asleep, Dream clumsily types back-  
“Hey welcome back bud, and yeah Reggie sounds cool!”  
\--  
Once sent, he goes to put his phone back down but is disturbed by another vibration.   
Expecting it to be Sapnap, he smiles and puts it to his face again. But his smile dropped as he read-  
“From George- attachment”  
He froze, staring blankly at the notification. What kind of attachment? It was only his eagerness that allowed him to carefully open the message.  
\--  
“Hi, I thought you might like this song-“– he read  
\--CONNECTIONS by Adam Beattie

\--  
Why was George sending him this song?   
He grabbed his headphones out of his bedside draw, plugging them in and inserting them each to the correct ear. With caution, he clicks on the link and waits patiently as it opens Spotify.  
He pauses, before clicking play, switching off his phone- and facing the ceiling once again  
\--  
“Send me a signal…… let’s make the connection. Every breath that you take gets my bones to vibrate and you’ve got my attention”  
\--  
For some reason, Dream was hearing every lyric as though actually in a conversation with the singer. However, he heard George’s voice instead. Did George send him this because of the lyrics? Or was he over thinking it?  
\--  
“Draw me a map to your body……. And I’ll show you the way. If we lose the road back well f you’re cool with that then let’s make some waves.”  
\--  
Was George trying to tell him something? Or was he beginning to feel for someone that he considers, “a friend”.  
He continues the song-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thank you to all those who have already commented on my work and followed <3, i did say i would go more into their relationship this chapter and here you go. Im basing this off present day- and I'm thinking of making this about after George read heatwaves - Which he has!  
> Leave your opinions below!  
> Ty and cya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning of their relationship. This picture will change everything. This wasn't too "relationship-al" but i promise to go further in on my next chapters.


End file.
